The Corrupt Prince
by gallantmon7196
Summary: The children of the Chosen are to fight against a foe unlike anything that their parents had to contend with on their adventures. A threat that none of them are ready for. One of their own.


**Between two conflicting reviews, a feeling that I get. And my overall better judgement. I have decided to write the Corrupt Prince first and have the three Corrupt Kings as a prequel to this story. **

**As a word of warning! This story will be containing spoilers for the Three Corrupt Kings. I'm hoping that this is pretty obvious, but I have to put this so I can counteract that ONE review that complains about spoilers. Deal with it. **

**Also, because this is a sequel to a rewrite, I have taken the liberty of changing a few things about the digimon universe that it is set in. For example, DATS doesn't exist at all, even in the Corrupt kings. I know that this may be a disappointment for a few of you, but it is necessary to the plot. Also it was my least favorite season (haven't seen all of Xros Wars yet.). Also this story will have a lot of information on the Digital World's history.**

**And finally. None of the movies happened, at all. To many plot holes with those. Sorry. **

**Now let's begin.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Duh. **

* * *

Chapter 1: The second Gen Matsukis

* * *

###Shinjuku, House of Takato and Rika Matsuki, 2035, 2:47 A.M.###

Kirito Matsuki, eldest child of Takato Matsuki, world renowned animator, and Rika Nonaka Matsuki, world famous fashion model, laid in bed wide awake. His dad had a nightmare and was currently sobbing on the couch in the living room, his mom sitting next to him, comforting my now sniffling father. Kirito doesn't know the cause of the nightmares, just that it happened before his birth. So at least sixteen years ago. Slowly getting out of bed, as to not awake his partner, Kirito softly crept to the door. Opening it, he crept out into the hallway, the sounds of muffled voices coming from the far end. Looking around for the house's 'Ever-vigilant-guard' and not spotting her, he slowly crept down the hall.

The house that he and his family lived in was similar to the one his grandmother and great-grandmother lived in. A traditional style house made of wood and rice paper. A large courtyard dominating most of the property with a lake and sakura tree in the center of the yard. Such an arrangement allowed moonlight to come withing a foot of the wall before giving way to darkness. Kirito stayed withing this alleyway of dark, to keep from being seen by anyone. Slowly creeping toward the living room, he stopped when he reached the doorway leading into the room. He recognized his mother's voice trying desperately trying to calm his father.

"There there Takato. You're okay Takato, you're okay."

"I...I..I lost h...him a...again Rika. Again. I...I dreamed that I hurt you, Henry, and all of the others. I'm so sorry."

"Shhhh...Shhhhh. Takato, that's all in the past now. I love you. We have a family now. You, me, Kirito, Ka...and Asuna. Just the four of us."

There was a few moments of before Kirito heard his fathers voice again.

"Okay. Yeah, I feel a little better now."

"Good, now let's go the bed, Goggle-head."

"Okay."

Deciding it was time to leave, Kirito started creeping back to his room and nice warm bed. He only made five steps before a voice came from behind him.

"Going somewhere, Kirito?"

Almost leaping high into the air, Kirito released and inaudible scream of terror. He had been caught. Caught by something worse than even his mother on a bad day. Silently whirling around, he came face to face with his mother's partner. Renamon.

"Sensei."

Kirito gave a silent bow while whispering a formal greeting. The yellow and white kitsune digimon simply waved him off. The fifteen year old rose to his full height, putting him at about and inch or two taller than Renamon. Blushing deeply for being caught, the kitsune simply 'smiled', or as close as she could manage.

"Your skills are improving. But I still knew you were there the entire time."

Kirito opened and closed his mouth in silent surprise. When he was younger, he found Renamon to be one of the coolest digimon ever. He was always amazed at how stealthy she was and how she managed to seek up on people without any of them noticing. When he was seven, he begged her to teach him. At first she refused to teach him outright. But a seven year-old can be very persistent. Eventually she caved in and started training him, and even after eight years, he has never managed to get past her, ever. Sighing again, he bowed in apology.

"My apologies, I will try to succeed next time."

The kitsune simply nodded before she turned and leaped off the porch, vanishing into a blue of yellow and white.

'How does she do that?'

Kirito stood there for a moment, contemplating on how the kitsune could disappear like that, completely forgetting about what he was currently doing. He was ripped out of his train of thought, by the sound of his mother's voice.

"Renamon, is that you?"

Panicking slightly at the prospect of being caught, again, Kirito slipped back into his room and dove onto his bed. Managing to pull the covers up to his chin, just as his mother comes in to check on him. Smiling, Rika Matsuki closed the sliding door.

* * *

###Morning###

RING! RING! RING!

Kirito jolted out of his sleep with the blaring of his alarm clock. Moaning, he groggily slammed his hand down on the clock, silencing it. He had a restless sleep last night, just could get back to sleep after hearing the short conversation between his parents. Rolling out of bed and standing up, he swayed back and forth a little on his feet, still half asleep.

"Kirito, are you awake?"

Wincing slightly at the sound of his mother's voice shouting through the open house, he turned his head to the door.

"Yeah Mom, I'm awake!"

After he stopped swaying, Kirito stumbled into the conjoined bathroom and took a nice long shower. He started to wake up as the, almost scalding hot, water wash over his body. From head to toe. Washing away all of the sleepiness. Once done, he stepped out of the shower into the steam filled room and released a sigh of relief.

"Ahhhh, now i'm awake and ready for the world."

Now fully awake, he walked over to the mirror over the sink and examined himself. Everyone says that he is practically the spitting image of his father. Kirito has been told countless times, how he and his father have the same crimson colored eyes. The same chestnut brown hair and same facial complexion. Hell, Kirito has been told that he has the same smile as his father too. Kinda creepy to Kirito, but no matter, what's done is done. Drying off, he stepped back into his room to get dressed for the day.

* * *

###The Kitchen###

Rika Nonaka Matsuki stood at the stove, frying a few strips of bacon in a pan. She hummed happily to herself as grease sizzled and crackled. Behind her, her daughter, Asuna Matsuki sang to herself happily as she sat at the table. Rika smiled at how much her daughter looks like her. They share the same complexion, the same hair, even their personalities are the same. Independent, proud, and never letting anyone do something for them. Like mother like daughter. However, there was one thing that they don't share. Their eyes. Unlike Rika's purple irises, Asuna has innocent but proud red-brown eyes. The eyes that Takato used to have. Before everything happened.

"Mom, I'm done with breakfast."

The mother turned around and smiled a nice warm smile at her daughter. She's happy that her children have had happy, fulfilling lives. Never having a worry in the world. Well, all but one.

* * *

**Okay okay, I know that it's short but this is just the first chapter. Purely meant to introduce our two main protagonists, Kirito and Asuna. **

**If any of you are wondering. Yes. I am a fn of Sword Art Online and I thought that the name wound be a fun cameo. **

**Well that's all for now. Remember to review guys. Tell me what needs improvement.**

**Oh, AND HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


End file.
